As the Fall Comes
by i-prefer-the-term-antihero
Summary: An in-depth look into Gilbert's internal monologue in Vol 10, Retrace XL: Blindness, using the theme of Inktober 2018 Prompt 1: Poisonous.


It started small. The time when Gilbert was poisoned.

When he first stood up from the banquet table, the room spun, a little too fast, a little too far. And when almost everyone present turned to him with worried faces (after everything that had happened, why wouldn't they?) he assured them he was fine, that maybe he had had a more to drink than he thought, or perhaps the gravity of all that had happened was catching up to him.

Next his head. Small, sharp pains. Like someone was knocking to get in, like a doctor was sticking a needle in different places to see where it would hurt most. Then it was everywhere that hurt most, and the knocking was on every door and window to his mind. He could do nothing but hold his head in his hands, curse, and pray whoever it was couldn't get in, and would stop trying.

Then he was coughing, and when he pulled his hand from his mouth, crimson remained. And then he was even vomiting, and Vincent ran to his side, saying his name like he was dying—because, of course, he was. At least, on principle.

Vincent had made sure that the whole house was frantic, on fire, that they were calling the family doctor, using anything and everything they had to save his life.

And somewhere in the middle, he heard Elliot swear under his breath something about the Headhunter, and how one day he would kill him for what he had done to their family.

He didn't remember much of that night, fever, and blood, and…

And after all that, after all he had put them through, after all his own wonderings _Is this really it? Is this where I die? Will I never get to see Oz again? _He…was fine.

Fine. Not even a scar, a cold, a leftover cough. When the morning came, and his pillows, sheets, and clothes were changed, all that was left was white, and he could breathe fine, and there was nothing to show he had almost died the night prior.

Everyone said it had to be a miracle, (Bernice said something about how the Abyss had saved him), that there was no other explanation, as no one (or almost no one) comes back from behind poisoned, and they should thank the heavens that the Nightrays hadn't had to lose someone else.

At the time, he believed it was the worst thing he had ever had to experience.

Until he learned there's one other thing that works the same way: thoughts can be poisonous too.

They too, started small.

It started with Vincent whispering things in his ear, (things about Alice, and Chains, and killing) and _"Why won't you kill her, Gil?"_ asking him questions about things Gilbert denied, but he realized quickly had always been there, somewhere, in the back of his mind. And he supposed it must have started much earlier than this. His brother's words brought them to the forefront, started a record of them playing on repeat. He didn't know how, or where, or when, but somewhere in the middle, the thoughts decided to change directions, decided to stop saying _No, of course I won't, I can't. I would never kill Alice, how could Vince even suggest something like that?_ to _Maybe he's not completely wrong, it's her…She's the one destroying my master's body…This is her fault, and the answer's so simple, if I just got rid of her…_ skirting around the single word, until he was admitting it full well: _If I just killed her, if I just got the chance, then my Master would be safe, he'd be okay, all I need to do is __**kill her,**_ and it started sounding less horrible bit by bit. And then somewhere, somehow, somewhen, that one word started filling up his mind, until it was all he could think, the record of questions replaced with some dark chant of _kill, kill, kill my Master's enemies, kill…_

Then Sablier. Sablier, where his head, his hand, ached, and where he got so very close.

That knocking in his head, growing in intensity the longer he left the door unopened.

But they had already gotten in, and now they were knocking on the inner walls.

The chance came for him to fulfill the call of this dark melody, and he was inches from action, if he just—

Instead he…saved her.

_Saved_ her. How? Why? Why, when his thoughts had bent to blood, how could his body chose to act in mercy?

It was in Sablier when he started to truly understand that this wasn't the first time he had tasted this poison; somewhere in his cloudy past he had once thought _If I just left Vincent behind, if he was gone…then I'd be fine…But when he's gone, who will need me?_ The words reverberated back to him from some time he didn't, couldn't, _wouldn't_, remember, and with them, this pain in his head. His breath caught in his throat, disgust rearing in his heart. How could he ever think something like that? Why? What would bring him to—?

But he didn't dare think, _Isn't this the same? Am I not thinking the same thing right now?_

And maybe this wasn't the first time those words came mind about Alice either. Maybe, once upon a time, he had said them aloud. He could hear an echo of his own childish tone—

Not just Alice, someone had tried to hurt his Master, and he had to protect him. He _had_ to. There was no other option, no other choice to make. If anyone tried to hurt his Master, he had to protect him, even if that meant killing those who stood opposed to him.

All the while, his head throbbing. Had it always been this way? Had it always like this? He was starting to forget what it felt like to be okay.

And it just had to be in Sablier when _that man_ showed up. When Xai came, and brushed Oz aside _again_. Gilbert's legs moved before his mind had time to command them.

Long ago, when he was still too young to have blood on his hands, that one word—_kill_—had become so strong he lifted a gun and pointed it at Oz's father.

He would have done it too—pulled the trigger. He wanted to. His jaw set, tears in his eyes, questions he knew the answers to (but everyone else denied) burning on his tongue, hands shaking, but aim true… it would have been so simple; just one motion, a single act, pull the trigger, and all this pain would be over.

But, it wouldn't be. Over, that is. Gilbert knew that Oz was not like himself. Oz did not have these thoughts spinning through him—Oz had not been poisoned by them. And if Oz returned to a world where his father was dead, killed by his most dedicated servant, in some twisted show of loyalty, he wouldn't be proud, or grateful, or anything of the sort. He knew it wasn't what Oz wanted, no matter how much he had been hurt by this man. And if Gilbert did this now, it would be like he was saying, with the voice of a bullet, _Oz isn't coming back_. So he didn't, not then. There were pathways out of the thoughts, out of the chanting. The poison subsided, went dormant in his blood.

But in Sablier, things were different. In Sablier there were memories, and they made his head pound to escape his own skull. In Sablier there were voices, and his left hand was aching and _what was going on with Oz_—

Was this what they meant by poisonous gas? Did Pandora, Break and Reim, know about the thoughts, the memories? About the poison in his mind?—

And in Sablier he tried to kill Alice, and in Sablier, maybe some other him, in some other time, wanted to leave his brother behind too, but couldn't bring himself to do, (not because he cared, but because he needed to be needed, and he wouldn't admit that he still did) and these memories, these memories, these memories—

If only he could cough them up too. If only he could turn them to a few drops of blood staining his gloves, rather than his entire past. But they stuck in his lungs, on his tongue, and they rotted there.

The word, the gun, were the only things left, in his hand, in his heart. The only thing left to do.

If only Xai could have been just a little bit kinder, just a tiny bit more forgiving. It wasn't hard, was it, just to show one shred of human decency?

(Gilbert might just have changed the past for Oz, then. Might have erased the moment when Oz's own father said he wished he had never been born, might have kept him from tossing him into the Abyss. Even now, if Raven told him he could, would he still—?)

How could this man stand there with a smile on his face, like he hadn't ripped Oz apart all those years ago? Tossed his heart to the cobblestones, then, if that wasn't enough, cast him into the Abyss itself? Like he didn't care, and wouldn't even try…

Gilbert would have done it. He no longer had anything with which to fend the thoughts off. They were enveloping his mind, and maybe there was no him left, just these sickening memories, a knocking that made his head throb, and the word kill.

Everything in him had already accomplished the task, every intention set.

And it had been Break—_why did it have to be Break?_—who stopped him.

If it had been Oz, things would have been different. If it had been Oz, things would have made sense. Gilbert would have listened to every word from the very beginning, and it would have been easy to stifle the thoughts, to come to the answer, to follow Oz out of this place, out of the dark…wouldn't it?

Oz may have yelled, or kicked him in the shin, pulled on his hair, and called him an idiot, but he still would have made an effort to care, to understand, recognize what he was doing, and why. Oz would have stayed there, and talked him down from this place, slowly, made him put down the gun, second by second, drawing the poison from his veins in the same method it came.

But he didn't get Oz. Oz was too shaken up himself. Oz was somewhere else, just as broken and hurting and Gilbert had to _protect him._

_(But how can I protect him if I'm not with him?)_

Instead he got Break. And Break wasn't kind like Oz. The Mad Hatter had severed the scene in two, he stuck his staff between Gilbert's neck at the rest of the world, put black and barrier between him and the man he wanted to kill, ruining his chances of following the thoughts' call through, in one fluid motion. And Break's words were not compassionate like Oz's surely would have been. For the most part, they were not cruel, but Break never seemed to make the effort to care.

Gilbert's words hadn't been any better, they grew more monstrous by the moment—(maybe that was the blood, the vomit on his tongue)—and that's when they finally spilled out, _**"I have to kill him!"**_

Still—

(If he had been paying more attention, perhaps he would have seen how they made Break pause…)

_"Gilbert-kun. That isn't your will talking, is it?"_

And it hurt so much. His head, his hand, he couldn't even think with this pulsing, the blood in his throat—

_"Who __**put that into your head?"**_

And he had to do it, he had to—

_"Then you can kill me too!"_

He had no choice, he had to follow the thoughts though to the end, he was their puppet—

Wait, what?

Did he really just put his gun to Break's head?

Sure, Break could but insufferable at times, but was that enough to kill him?

_"Let me ask you just one thing. Is the one you need, really Oz Vessalius?"_

And then, of course, because it was Break, after saying one thing that hit him the hardest, he had to jab his staff into his gut to finish the job, punishing Gilbert for holding him at gunpoint, even for a second, even at Break's own command, saying he let him off easy.

Break had never intended to be kind. He never gave any thought to the impact of things like words, and "worthless emotion," did he? He had even admitted this fact himself.

And Gilbert had turned his gun on him, maybe even thought for a second _That's right, you're an enemy too, I have to kill you._ Something dark in him knew blood needed to follow blood, something dark in him needing to fire on someone, because someone, anyone, had to pay for all this pain in his heart, in his head, and he couldn't think straight with this ache, this poison…

But, of course, in a moment, the very notion became so silly. This was Break after all. Sure, he was annoying, rude, maybe even cruel, but killing him for it was a bit far. And wasn't Break somehow—(he didn't like to say it too much)—his friend?

Except, when he had tried to apologize, Break had shut him up by shoving Emily into his jaw.

The question remained in the back of Gilbert's mind: _What if he's right? What if it isn't Oz I need?_ But he pushed the question down as far as he could, didn't want to think, to wonder for a second that maybe…

Was this another poison? These questions of _Maybe it's not Oz…_Or was questioning the poison's intentions, bit by bit, was severing it at the seams, quickly and thoroughly as possible, the antidote? Was the antidote realizing just how very silly the thought was, from the very beginning?

He found himself so far from his reason for doing this; Oz. He hadn't for a second thought what Oz would think about his actions. That had been what had kept him from the trigger before. Not this time. Though it was the only thing that mattered, he hadn't even thought about it. It had just been pain, and knocking, and that one recurrent note.

So maybe, just maybe, Break was right. Maybe it wasn't Oz, maybe—

Or maybe not.

And he wasn't ready to tell Oz any of that. Especially not when he didn't have an answer himself yet.

But he did tell Oz the truth. The thoughts flared back up, even afterwards, and Oz had been so quick to realize they were ridiculous, (and, when Gilbert thought about it, wasn't it weird that that Break had took them so seriously, when Oz had laughed?) laughed, and said _"What're you saying? You'd never be able to do that!"_

_"No!"_ Gilbert had to prove the poison was real, _"I tried to kill her!"_

_"But you couldn't, could you? See, now that's the Gilbert I know!"_

He said it like he knew him better than Gilbert knew himself. It was starting to seem like everyone knew him better than he did himself.

Maybe that's how poison works. Maybe it made sense; the others could still breathe, after all.

Still, Oz's words…and Break's…

It was after they got back from Sablier, after they talked to Break when he had collapsed, after Oz had told him how silly it was, and after they got back from Rytas' mansion, after the Headhunter showed up again, (the same Headhunter, surely that had tried to poison him before), Gilbert decided there was one thing left he should to.

He took a deep breath, and screwed up his resolve.

"Break?"

"Mm?" Gilbert had managed to find Break alone in the kitchen, making tea, and stealing candy from a place up high where Sharon had apparently tried to hide it. Break turned, leaning against the counter. "What is it, Gilbert-kun?"

"I…um…" Gilbert fumbled his words, realizing it was a lot harder to say it aloud, especially to him, "I wanted to say…" he looked at the ground.

"Looks like a kitty's got Gil-Gil's tongue." Break took a sip of tea, looking smug.

Gilbert gritted his teeth, hands clenching into fists, biting back any insults that came to his lips. "About what happened in Sablier—"

Break looked up, realizing where Gilbert was going with this.

"Oh?" Break interrupted him, grinning, "Didn't we already make it clear you were not to apologize?" he inclined his head towards Emily.

Why did he always have to make things harder? Gilbert was just trying to show him a little kindness, and he always had to spit it back in his face.

"Well, actually I, uh, didn't come to apologize," he cleared his throat, "I am sorry though, for," he felt his cheeks growing hot, "pointing my gun at you. But, Um, well—"

Break laughed, picking up his tea, slipping a few candies into his pocket, walking by, "Spoiled brats like you have the luxury of—"

"Thank you." Gilbert said, more loudly than intended.

Break paused, shock flitting into his eye. He turned back to him, brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"For what you said…in Sablier. I—"

"Oh," Break breathed again. "Well, you seemed like you were in need of a good ass-kicking," he brushed Gilbert's heartfelt words off.

"But you—"

Break ruffled Gilbert's hair in response, walking away, chuckling.

_Like hell I'll ever say something nice to him again._ Gilbert glared after him.

But as the older man rounded the corner, Gilbert didn't realize there was something genuine in that laugh.

Because Break knew what it was like. He too had once tasted this poison. He knew what it was like to have word _kill_ infect your thoughts. And worse, he knew what it was like to have blood fill your past, to the point where you had to change your name for it to stop following you, for it to stop calling to you. And in that moment, he was the only one who could have understood him, and stopped him.

Maybe if Gilbert was listening more closely, he would have realized there was something real beneath his laugh. But what Break wouldn't let him know was his exact thought at the time, which was very different from Gilbert's own:

_At least one of us is starting to see clearly._


End file.
